The Heichou and his Girl
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: A set of one-shot Rivetra fanfics written by me and envy-bunny, a Petra Ral cosplayer :) Rivetra (Levi x Petra), Fluff


**The Heichou and his Girl**

**# 1**

* * *

"Hmmm." Levi groaned. "I haven't seen Petra since this afternoon." The Heichou wondered where his squad member had gone; she's neither been outside nor seen the entire morning and midday.

"Levi, go and look for your girl." Erwin commanded. "She is your girlfriend, after all. If she's in trouble, you'll be there for her."

Levi nodded and turned around, walking towards their headquarters. His cape waved with the wind as his footsteps left mark on the dusty earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young woman, sitting in the far corner of her room, sobbed and sobbed, her head in her knees, her feelings so intense. "Why? It's not fair!" She exclaimed, sniffing and catching her breath.

"Why are we doing this?" More tears started streaming down her soft cheeks. "Another died. ANOTHER DIED!" She blurted out. "Another waste of our forces, another victory for those predators!" She began to sob even louder, to which the Heichou can hear, a few meters away. Levi listened to her for a while before he entered. There, he saw Petra, lamenting the near-defeat of humanity.

"Petra, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Levi asked.

Petra quickly stood, not wanting to appear herself to her leader as a weak soldier. "Y-yes, sir!" She quickly wiped out her tears, though her eyes are a bit puffy and red. "Just, ummm… got something in my eyes, that's all," she stammered.

Levi pouted, knowing that deep inside, her girl is sad. He went closer to Petra and touched her heart. "Petra, you're not okay." Levi showed some kind of concern on her. "Please tell me what's troubling you."

She stared in to his eyes before she spoke, "Nothi-i-…" Petra couldn't hold on her emotions anymore. She began to cry and quickly hugged and buried her face in Levi's chest. "Oh, Heichou!" She sobbed and hugged him tightly. "Why do we even fight? We can't even win!"

The Heichou, seeing his girl sad, couldn't help himself as well and his eyes became watery. But he tried to contain them. And he tried to comfort his girl. He hugged her back tightly, "There, there. We fight for our survival Petra-san…" Levi said, stroking her golden hair. "…because if we don't, we'll end up as feast for the Titans."

"But…" Petra said, "that's not good enough, Levi-sama! What about Dita-san and Jurgen-san?" She tried to catch her breath. "T-they fought hard and… and yet they didn't survive!" She began to cry harder as she remembers all those happy moments with her fellow Survey Corps members who perished in the hands of the Titans. "In the end, that's all we are. Titan food." She exclaimed, "WHY DO WE EVEN BOTHER?"

Levi looks at her, still trying to contain the emotions that are about to burst. He wipes off the tears from her cheeks and cups them. "Listen to me, love. Some things are worth dying for. Our freedom is worth fighting for."

Petra was still sniffing, the Heichou thinking of any life advice he could share. And he remembered the previous expedition they had. "Our soldiers didn't die in vain. Remember Ilse Langnar and his notebook?"

Petra did remember the expedition they had. "Y-Yeah…"

_An expedition was made to set up base in the Titan-infested lands. Encountering a Titan, they assumed it was an aberrant and killed it. Though they lost a valuable to thing to experiment with the Titan they encountered in the forest, they were able to discover something unusual for a Titan to be doing: saving a soldier's dead body - that is, Ilse Langnar. They were able to salvage a journal as well, containing documents of Ilse's struggles to survive from Titans while fleeing to reach the walls._

_Ilse was a part of the 34th Expedition Outside the Walls. The entirety of the squad was eaten by the giants, with Ilse being the lone survivor. Fleeing, she documented everything she would notice: the titans' activities, the distance she travelled, her emotions and struggles. Arriving at the forest of giant trees, Ilse encountered the aberrant titan, which appears to exhibit some human-like interactions with Ilse: bowing gesture, emotions, and verbal communication, to which it utters the word, "Ymir." Ilse shouted to the titan when it refuse to respond to her inquiries, and the Titan learned that Ilse was not Ymir, and gave chase to her, eventually capturing her, and eating her head off, but not before Ilse was able to write additional notes._

_The discovery of Ilse's body, and the journal containing what can be considered as first step towards victory, led to the realization that some soldiers didn't die in vain. The Survey Corps once gain planned another expedition to gather more information that can help humanity win against the giants._

Petra wiped away the tears from her face. "Yeah, you're right, Heichou. Without her and her notebook, we wouldn't wouldn't have been able to move forward."

"Exactly!" Levi cheered, wiping more tears from her. "Although no one has heard of her somewhat horrifying death, that journal made us learn more about the titans, which led to the dicovery of our new titan-catching techniques." He cupped her cheeks, then smiles.

Millions and millions of thoughts came buzzing through Petra's mind. "Yes. That is true, my heichou," she whispered in her mind. She said, "Thank you, Levi-sama!" She smiled then continued, "You're right. We still have hope. But may I make one request, sir?"

"Yes, what is it, Petra-san?" Levi asked.

Petra took a deep breath and requested one thing that she hasn't done before. "Please stay with me tonight, heichou." She was a bit shy to ask him for such request. "Just one night to overcome the nightmares of reality." Levi looked at her with surprise. "Please?"

The Heichou, wanting to see her safe at all costs, affirmed her request. "Sure, Petra. I want to you to feel safe."

Petra buried her face again on Levi's chest, very happy that they are together. She had admired the corporal for so long, that she doubted that the Heichou will ever have feelings for her. Now, all those doubts and worries have faded; the two strongest soldiers of humanity, always right by their side.

"Thank you, Heichou." She said. "Thank you, thank you so much…"

"You're one amazing soldier, you know?" Levi said as he stroked her smooth golden hair. "58 titan kills, and 10 of them by yourself!" He exclaimed, "You amaze me, Petra-san."

Petra blushed a bit. "Thank you, but you are far more impressive…" Petra yawned due to exhaustion. "Heichou… I… I lo…" Petra's energy has drained out. She fell asleep in Levi's sweet embrace.

"Petra?" Levi exclaimed. "Oh well, guess I'll put her in her bed." Levi carried his girl and carefully laid her down in her bed. After he went out to get ready to sleep too, he went back to her room. He heard the young woman moan.

"L-Levi-sama?" She moaned, still in her slumber.

"Yes, Petra-san?" Levi asked as he went closer to her.

"I love you, Levi." She said and smiled. Levi smiled back and turned back to get something. "You're so short!" She giggled. Levi heard her and turned around.

"Hmmmm… Oh, you even shorter soldier!" Levi jumped in her bed. "Yet you are one brave soldier and you never fail to amaze me."

Hearing those words, Petra smiled back, her heart warmed. Levi lay down beside Petra, his hands wrapped around her body. Petra turned around and faced the Heichou, her hands touching Levi's hair. For the first time in their lives, they felt very comfortable and safe in each other's arms, finally realizing their feelings with each other.

* * *

The next morning, Petra woke up from a very good night's sleep that she haven't felt for a very long time. "Ummm… Levi-sama?" She stretched her hands. "W-was it all just a… dream?" She sighed, and turned around, to find her Heichou, still in his slumber. She blushed a bit, and smiled. "Levi-sama?"

Levi's eyes started to open, and he moaned and yawned. "Hm?" She smiled, for the first thing he saw in the morning was his love, petra." No, it's not a dream. You said you want me beside you. And here I am." Levi went closer to her and kissed her in the lips. Petra seemed to enjoy the early morning breakfast they're having; she blushed and never pulled away.

Levi whispered, "You are always by my side." Then they kissed again. Suddenly, their sweet moment was interrupted by Erwin. "Petra! It's time to wake up! And have you seen Levi?"

Petra breaks from Levi's kiss, and exclaimed, "Yes, I'm awake, commander! And no, I haven't seen Levi-sama."

Erwin said, "Hmmm, that's weird. He's not in his room. Anyway, all Survey Corps members will have a meeting in 2 hours." Erwin left, as heard from the fading footsteps.

"We better get ready, sweetie!" Levi said, standing up from the bed.

Petra giggled. "Well, if we must."

After getting ready, they both went out of their room, and luckily no one found them. But when they had left the building, they were seen by Hanji, Eld and Oluo, who were sitting at a brick bench. Hanji squealed upon seeing the two. "Wow, confirmed!"

Petra blushed and averted her eyes from them. "I, uh, guess we were caught." She chuckled.

"So what?" Levi said, and kissed her in the cheek.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Hanji squealed. "That is so sweet!"

Petra blushed even pinker and squeezed Levi's hand.

Erwin screamed, "Okay, Survey Corps! Our meeting is to begin in 15 minutes! Report to headquarters!"

"Together?" Levi asked.

"Together." Petra answered, smiling and swaying their hands while walking.

* * *

**(Phantom X #61)**

Hello! This is another fanfic by me and envy-bunny! I hope you all enjoy it, because we enjoyed writing it! **And the usual question: envy-bunny, do you want to write another one? LOL**

If yes, then see ya all soon! Phantom X out :)


End file.
